Display systems may display images or views to users of the systems. A display screen for a system may include a television screen, a computer screen, a movie screen, and other similar displays. There are often many different possible views or programs that are available for a display screen.
If more than one image is desired for users, in a conventional system multiple screens may be used in one installation, or a single screen may provide multiple images by dividing the screen, such as in the use of picture-in-picture (PIP) and side-by-side modes for a display screen.
However, the use of a divided display screen compromises the utility or experience that is provided by each of the displayed views on such screen. If a single display screen is divided, providing a split screen, then each image by necessity is smaller than the full size of the display screen. If instead a picture-in-picture (PIP) display is utilized on a display screen, a foreground PIP program will be much smaller than full-size, and will occlude a portion of a background program.
In addition, whether a divided screen or multiple screens are used, each of the views that are provided on the multiple or divided screens is visible to all users in a location or venue, thus creating a visual distraction for all users and limiting the potential usage of the display screen or screens.